


Reflecting

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass - Freeform, Astoria Malfoy - Freeform, Delphi Riddle - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Time Travel, albus potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He lit a candle and reflected on the past months.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 8





	Reflecting

Scorpius  
Scorpius  
He lit a candle and reflected on the past months. My name is Scorpius.  
From the moment I was born, I knew I was a wizard.  
Still, sometimes I would lie awake in my bed. And hope that one day, I would find myself. My family. We could be a family. Together. Again. I realized I was all alone in the world. I was all alone now. I thought back to easier times...   
But it didn’t change the fact I was now alone. All alone. All alone except me and Albus. They say a son resembles their father. Hair. Check. Height. Check. They think that’s all that is to me. Just another blond Malfoy. Who’s rude and narcissistic. Not me. No. I will not let them think I am something, that I am not.   
In the darkness of that night, away from the preying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed.  
Then he thought of Albus.   
His best friend.  
They were not strangers, they knew each-other.  
They knew each-other both inside and out.   
I thought we did.  
“I couldn't take their judgement right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I’d do."  
“Don't worry Scorpius, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"  
“Thanks, Albus. I will always be in the dark for you too"  
For a moment time seemed to slowed down. Scorpius wondered why. Scorpius turned around slowly ( since time seemed to have slowed down).  
Scorpius’ soul lit up like a beacon in the night - even though it was day.  
In all of this. In all of this mess. They had each other, even if each other was the only ones that knew.  
Albus turned away at that moment - Time jumped back to normal as Scorpious was no longer in the time of 1980. He was now in the year 2018.  
Back to the life where he’s a nobody.  
At least he has Albus.  
Scorpius was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes . After their last adventure, Scorpius found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Scorpius stared at a picture of his mum. A person who would not hesitate to help him. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his best friend the most.  
But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole. Scorpius remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was a tuesday morning he rememberanced. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Scorpious well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.  
Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: Albus.  
And Scorpious knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the hatred Scorpious had for Delphi. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Delphi. Alas, Scorpious thought to himself hopelessly. Why must they battle? He’s usually prone to giving people second chances. It’s an effect of having a compassionate heart. His mom always said. If only he could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter of his classmates.  
He was an understanding, caring, boy with hair brighter than the sun and grey-ocean eyes. Once, he had even helped Albus recover from Delphi. That's the sort of person he was. Scorpius walked over to the window and reflected on his grand surroundings. The snow flurried like a smiling owl. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Albus Severus Potter. Albus was a kind boy with dark auburn hair and the greenest eyes.  
Scorpius gulped. He was not prepared for Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you like this story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
